Si la quieres
by S.Z.Girl
Summary: Lo que siente Meiling cuando Syaoran va con Sakura


Estoy sentada en una banca del parque, escondida entre los árboles los veo pasar, no observas mi presencia, no es que este muy escondida, es que tu y ella viven en su mundo propio.

Veo como se despiden, la abrazas como si temieras que el viento se la llevara, como si quisieras protegerla contra todo mal, y es evidentemente que lo deseas.

Te quedas algo aturdido, y por fin te das cuenta que estoy ahí, te saludo suavemente, te ves confundido, lo cual me desconcierta, tu, que siempre has sido tan decidido, que nunca permites ver dudas, ni en tu hablar, ni en tu actuar.

Poco a poco te me acercas, te sientas a mi lado silencioso y yo solo espero que me cuentes que te pasa, después de unos minutos lo sueltas.

"Creo… creo que la quiero Meiling."-dices en un susurro. "La quiero mas de lo que debería quererla y ya no se que hacer"

_Quieres decirle que la quieres mas que a nadie_

_Y como amiga que consejo puedo darte_

_Dile que tu sin ella no podrás vivir._

-¿Y por que no se lo dices?- pregunto con un hilo de voz, estoy sorprendida, era evidente que la querías, pero oírlo salir de tus labios, me hicieron darme cuenta que…. Nunca fuiste mío.-Dile que la amas.-

_Lo que por mi jamás llegaste a sentir._

_Y en tus ojos puedo ver esa ternura, _

_La ansiedad, el amor y la locura_

_Y en mi mente solamente puedo ver…_

Tus ojos me revelan todo lo que tu no quieres decirme, que te esta volviendo loco, que ya no puedes vivir sin decírselo, tus ojos antes tan inexpresivos ahora parecen hablar.

Tomo una decisión, me alejo, marco desde mi celular, menciono unas palabras y regreso.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntas, yo muevo negativamente la cabeza, y tan solo digo "Has lo que tengas que hacer"

Noto que pronto comenzara a llover, levanto la cabeza, alguien se acerca y se que es momento de retirarme, eso hago, pero no logro caminar mucho.

Veo como ese brillo tan característico cuando estas con ella vuelve, alcanzo a escuchar perfectamente como susurras su nombre "Sakura…."te paras decidido, y sin mas que hacer, la tomas por la cintura, lentamente te acercas y la besas…. Yo no puedo mas, por mucho que quiera que seas feliz esto me esta matando, salgo corriendo, Sakura ha visto caer mis lagrimas, te dice algo al oído, le respondes y sales corriendo hacia mi, al verte acercarte aumento la velocidad, llego a la casa y azoto la puerta de la entrada así como la de mi cuarto.

Me recuesto, no quiero saber nada de nada, siento un dolor terrible, nada me lo puede quitar, no logro alegrarme¿Y como habría de? La persona que mas amo en este mundo, se beso con una de mis mejores amigas, me siento impotente, sola, oigo tus pasos hacia mi habitación, me levanto de golpe y coloco el seguro de la puerta. Tocas la puerta, no contesto y después con el tiempo te marchas.

Quiero dormir, descansar de este sentimiento que me carcome por dentro, mas al cerrar los ojos, solo puedo ver como la besabas con tanto amor, ternura, cariño….

_La dulce entrega de tus besos a su piel_

_Y me muero al tener que admitir que te ves bien con ella_

Siempre había estado consiente de que algún día sucedería, tan solo no pensé que fuera tan pronto, todas mis ilusiones, mis sueños, desplomados.

_SI la quieres_

_Anda a decirle te quiero_

_No debes perder ni un momento sin ella_

_Que ella te espera y yo me quedo aquí_

Oigo el teléfono sonar, sin ganas me levanto y contesto.

"Bueno"

-¿Meiling?-

-¿Sakura?- pregunto

Se escucha el evidente sonido de que alguien mas a levantado la bocina, sin embargo se mantiene en silencio.

-¿Esta Syaoran? Salio corriendo sin ninguna explicación… después de que el el…- Yo escucho todo, alcanzo a percibir la evidente alegría de mi amiga, solo logra causarme mas dolor sus palabras, pero trato de apoyarla.

-¿De que te beso?- dije sin intención fríamente.

-Si…-

-Syaoran, no deberías dejar así a Sakura- digo mientras adivino quien había levantado la bocina. –Deberían de verse, todavía no es muy tarde- mi voz comienza a quebrarse, no puedo mas, si quiero evitar que se den cuenta tengo que colgar.

-Meiling… tal vez no debería ir…- tu voz me parte una y otra vez el corazón, no se de donde saco fuerzas, pero te convenzo de que te reúnas con Sakura, cuelgo y regreso a mi cama.

_Si la quieres_

_Anda a decirle te amo_

_Mereces tenerla en tus brazos_

_Para siempre, lo digo paciente_

_Y yo me quedo aquí_

Me asomo por la ventana, a pesar de tu preocupación por mi, vas feliz, con una sonrisa en los labios… y en tus ojos….

_Y en tus ojos puedo ver esa ternura, _

_La ansiedad, el amor y la locura_

_Y en mi mente solamente puedo ver…_

_La dulce entrega de tus besos a su piel_

_Y me muero al tener que admitir que te ves bien con ella_

Trato de no pensar en lo ocurrido, pero me es imposible, y llego a una decisión, tal vez puedes imaginar el motivo de mi tristeza, pero lograre convencerte de alguna tontería, se que lo haré, seré fuerte, por ti, por ella y …. Por mi. Lo haré por que te amo… no… tengo que dejar de decir eso… lo haré por que te aprecio… como amigo… ojala aprecio fuera lo único que sintiera por ti, me habría ahorrado muchos problemas… Pero al final, tenemos que admitir que hagamos lo que hagamos al corazón no se le puede mandar….

_SI la quieres_

_Anda a decirle te quiero_

_No debes perder ni un momento sin ella_

_Que ella te espera y yo me quedo aquí_

_Si la quieres_

_Anda a decirle te amo_

_Mereces tenerla en tus brazos_

_Para siempre, lo digo paciente_

_Y yo me quedo aquí_

"Si amas algo, déjalo libre, si regresa es tuyo, si no, nunca lo fue…."

Cuando amas a alguien buscas primero su felicidad a la tuya... por que sabes que seras feliz viendole feliz... les recomiendo busquen esa clase de amor por que tal vez no se da una sola vez en la vida... pero son pocas y contadas las veces que lo encontraremos de una manera tan pura y sincera.


End file.
